Wrong
by tanner
Summary: Set during Season 4. Jackie knows it’s wrong and Hyde knows it’s wrong. And neither seem to care.
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Wrong   
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Set during Season 4.  Jackie knows it's wrong and Hyde knows it's wrong.  But neither seem to care.  
**Feedback:** As always, would be lovely.  
**Notes:** This starts sometime in Season 4 and then goes wildly AU after the first sentence.  Sorry about the short chapters, but it was the easiest way to keep the different POVs separate.  And, as always, many thanks to Annie who pointed out that 'Jackie would never cuss like that', and generally making the fic better.   
  


~*~

I don't know how it happened.  One minute I was sitting on that old nasty couch in the basement, playing with Michael's hair.  Then, BOOM! Out of the blue, I looked over at Steven, and I swear to God I wanted to jump him right then and there.  

And that's not supposed to happen.

So, I tried to calm my frantically beating heart and forced myself to focus on Michael.  My boyfriend.  Damn that was hard.  Shouldn't have been, but it was.

I feel so guilty.

It's not like I've never had lusty thoughts before, you'd have to be crazy not to.  But these just Won't. Go. Away.  I'm sitting there, eating dinner and Wham! Inappropriate thoughts pop into my head.  Like, I wonder what I would do if Steven grabbed me and fucked me on top of the Foreman's deep freeze.  (Trust me, that's the clean one.)  And I try to replace the image with Michael, 'cause that's the right thing to do.

Hasn't worked yet.

~*~

Did you know Steven does push-ups to stay in shape?  I didn't.  Until I walked in on him one afternoon.  –That- was a visual that didn't help my little problem.  He didn't notice me for a while, and I couldn't tear myself away.  I stood there, mesmerized for like an hour.  Ok. More like ten minutes, you get the point.  So now on top of everything else, I have a first hand knowledge of what a glistening, sweaty Steven looks like.

And I've put it to good use.

More than once.

I am. SO screwed.

I'm sure he can see it when he looks at me.  And this is nothing like that little 'I love you' phase I went through.  This is 'For the love of God, rip my clothes off and take me now'.  

I'd let him too.

~*~

Ok –that- will never happen again.  Left alone in the basement, just the two of us, watching TV.  Seems innocent enough, except for the raging pile of hormones I used to call my body.  Couldn't even tell you what we were watching, all I could concentrate on was how close our bodies were.  And what I could possibly do to get them closer.  I had to forcibly stop myself from getting up, walking over to his chair and straddling his lap. 

How am I supposed to explain to Michael my sudden aversion to hanging out in the basement?

And my desire to not have sex.

With him at least.

~*~

I kissed him.  Surprised him too.  He was leaning on the deep freeze, which could have had something to do with it.  Anyway, I squared my shoulders, walked right up to him and planted a great big wet one on his lips.  He didn't even see it coming.

Wanna know a secret?

He kissed me back.

I may have surprised him, but once he got over the shock, he gave as good as he got.  I might have said I felt nothing the last time, this time totally made up for it.  Rocket ships were exploding in my stomach.   I didn't want it to stop.  But just as he was about to slide his hands under my shirt, somebody started walking down the stairs.

And it was Michael.

Crap.

I suppose I should be happy it was him.  Let's face it, anyone else and we would have been so busted.  Michael, sweet thing that he is, didn't have a clue.  Thought we were…I have no idea what he thought we were doing.  I'm sure the only thing that saved us was Fez, who came through the door at that exact moment.  

He thought we stole his candy.

I'm surrounded by morons.

~*~

I should probably be concerned that I'm, essentially, cheating on Michael.  But when a hot guy has one hand up your shirt and the other down your pants, all while kissing you 'till your knees quake, you tend not to think about much else.  Except that it feels so damn good and you don't want it to ever stop.

But it has to, always does.  

Even if you might not want it to.

We've graduated from sneaking around in the basement to sneaking around in his car.  Basement was getting a little too risky, I've never noticed the amount of people who just come and go as they please in that house.  After the fourth interruption he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.  

Donna would have been offended.

I got turned on.

~*~

The bastard gave me a hickey.  

I can't believe it.  A great big hickey.  And he's proud of himself.  I'm safe as long as I don't wear that cute little two piece bathing suit I just bought, or let anyone else watch me as I change.  Bastard.  So I got him back, sucked on his neck so hard he'll have a bruise for a month.  The highest turtle neck in the world won't help him.

Never even crossed my mind someone would ask how he got it.

And now I'm back to; SO screwed.

They're watching him like hawks now.  Poor thing can't even go to the bathroom without someone following him.  It's forced us to be creative.  In a thrown up against the bathroom wall kind of way.

~*~

Surprisingly, we didn't realize it had gone too far until the first time we had sex.  It was hard and dirty and I was so sore the day after.  We did stuff I wouldn't even consider doing with Michael.  And when it was all over, we just looked at each other and –knew-.

We had crossed a line.  It had to be over.

…For now anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have no idea why the rest of the chapters didn't show up the first time.  I really didn't mean to make anyone wait…but it does sound like something I would do.

~*~

I can't explain it man.  I was sitting there, minding my own business, and I looked over and caught Jackie staring at me.  You should have seen her eyes, all glazed over like she was smoking up with us.  Except she wasn't, and that look in her eyes was all directed at me.

It should disgust me.

But it doesn't.

Then she made a big show of cuddling up with Kelso, being a perfect little girlfriend.  It was sickening, I tell ya.  In all of the time I've known Jackie, she's been this annoying little pain in my ass, but I wasn't lying when I told her if I didn't know her I'd think she was hot.

'cause she is.

She's also dating my best friend.

And you don't dog a friend like that.

~*~

Damn it!  I think she's got me under some sort of mind control.  That's gotta be it.  It's the only thing that can possibly explain her and I sitting there, watching TV for like, hours.  Together.  I don't think two words were said that whole time.

At least she's not staring like she used to. 

Gives me a chance to take a real good look at her.  Did I mention she's hot?  And she's grown up in the last year.  In all the right places.  I'd be a fool not to notice her.

I just wish I could stop re-living what I've noticed

Especially late at night.

~*~

That was unexpected.

We managed to have a conversation, well not really a whole conversation, more like three sentences that didn't end with an insult.  But that's not the unexpected part.

Can't even remember what we were talking about, but I got up and grabbed a Popsicle from the freezer, when I turned around I was floored.  Glad the freezer was there to catch my fall.  You should've seen the look in her eyes man.  Like she was stalking something.

Me.

And by the time I realized what might happen, she was kissing me.

Fuck it was hot.

And since I'm not stupid, I kissed her back.  

You could tell by the way she leaned into it, that she wanted to be touched.  Longed for the contact.  Lucky for her, and me, that's exactly what I planned on doing.

Of course, that's when we're interrupted.

Shit. 

So we heard Kelso bounding down the stairs and we quickly tried to straighten ourselves out.  Hard when you've just managed to untuck her shirt and you're pre-occupied with finding out what's underneath.  Honestly, I didn't think we pulled it off.  But Fez managed to have a candy crisis at that exact moment.

I'm thankful I have such idiotic friends.

~*~

The part about not dogging a friend?  Over-rated. 

Especially if a girl is ready, willing and able.  And right now, Jackie's all three.  I figured the kiss was a one time thing, get it out of her system and never do it again.  

I was wrong.

She was straddling my lap seconds after we found ourselves alone.   Ahh…clandestine make out sessions in the basement.  Works out fine as long as that's all your doing.

That wasn't all we were doing.

So one day after an aggravating afternoon of constant interruptions, I decided it was time to move this little love fest to somewhere a little more private.  Introduced her to the wonders of an El Camino and secluded parking spots.  Which she took to quite enthusiastically.  

I should feel guilty.  But I don't.

It's not my fault Kelso's too stupid to know what's going on under his nose.

~*~

Let's get one thing straight; Jackie and I don't talk.  Kiss and grope yes, but no talking.  Wouldn't work that way, 'cause she's still pretty annoying when she talks. 

Right now she's got better things on her mind, like finding out the best way to get undressed in the front seat of a car.  

So I guess it all works out.

Kelso's started grumbling about the lack of action he's getting.  Poor guy.  Jackie told him she hasn't been feeling well, followed by it was that time of the month.

Which is a lie.  

And I have first hand knowledge to verify it.

Speaking of Kelso; either he's been lying about what him and Jackie have done, or she completely loses her inhibitions with me.  I'd like to think it's the latter.  

And I will never –ever- admit to doing some of that stuff for the first time.  

Gotta keep up the image.

~*~

She's got this spot, right under the curve of her stomach.  It was begging to be bitten.  And since I was conveniently eye-level with it, and she was relatively unclothed, I figured what the hell?

Kind of a bad idea.

She calls it a hickey, it's not.  It's a bite mark that looks a lot like one.  And yes, I am proud of myself.  Sort of like proof this thing between us is really going on.  

I think I might be getting a little territorial.  

Shit.

That'll probably start to cause some problems.

So she retaliates and almost gets us busted.  Didn't even realize what she was doing until it was too late.  Now I've got four pairs of eyes watching everything I do.  Quizzing me about this mystery girl.  Waiting for a slip-up.

If they only knew the truth.

On the plus side, the very real threat of getting found out has made fooling around even hotter.

~*~

Funny thing is; it was the sex that finally made us end it.

I think there was a bed, or a couch, maybe.  Not like it mattered.  We were never about hearts and flowers.  It was all passion and instinct.  The harder it was, the more we liked it.  And we liked it a lot.

But at the end of the night we knew.  Choices had to be made.

And it's way past the point of coming clean.  

So it's over.  As simple as that.

…I think.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~

Three hundred and sixty two days.

That's how long over lasted.

And it was, completely over.  No longing glances or casual touches.  No secret discussions about how horrible of friends we are, or how wrong the whole thing was.

On a side note; wrong should never feel that good.

There were still times when I wanted to though.  Like when he burned Eric really bad and he got this evil little grin on his face.  That look could make anyone melt.  

Especially if you know how evil he can really be.

And I do.  In the best possible way.

~*~

I don't know why last night was any different.  But I couldn't make myself leave the basement with everyone else.  So we found ourselves sitting there watching TV.  Alone.

In the dark.

We didn't stand a chance.

Once again it didn't matter that it was wrong, or that someone might come in at any moment.  All I cared about was the way he was touching me and how long it would take to get our clothes off.

It was so easy to fall back into the pattern.

Felt good too.

~*~

I'm breaking up with Michael.

Honestly.  We're finished.  No more of this getting back together crap.  It's over.  Done.  For good.

And it has absolutely nothing to do with feeling guilty over what's going on with Steven.

Really.

Might have something to do with the really good sex.

Great sex.  Actually.

But guilt?  Surprisingly no.

~*~

Found out daddy's going to jail.  What a way to end a shitty week.  First Michael and I break up, now this. 

I was upset, and just like every other time something bad happens I went to Steven for comfort.  I expected an awkward pat on the back, a lame joke and to be turned over to Donna.

But instead, he wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder.  Might have been minutes, was probably just a few seconds.  

Long enough to forget everyone else was in the room.

Yeah, I know.  Trouble.

So then he kissed me.

The sweetest, most innocent kiss he's ever given me.  A soft brush on the lips.  Nothing more.

Then he called me baby and told me everything would turn out fine.

And that's how everyone knew.

~*~

What a stupid way to get caught too.

I always thought if we were found out, it would be like in the movies.  You know?  Caught up in the passion of the moment and someone walks in.  Lots of yelling and swearing and finger pointing to follow.

So not the way it happened.

They still don't know the truth though.  And we're going to keep it that way.  Let everyone believe this is new.  That it's only gone as far as necking on the couch.

That I don't know how good it feels to be completely filled by him.

That I've never done anything wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~

One thing I've learned.  It's never really over.

Lasted longer than I thought though.  Almost a year.

I was sure she was going to let it slip.  One night when we were all really drunk.  Or high.  Or during a particularly nasty break-up with Kelso.  

But she didn't.

She was also really good at hiding what she was feeling.  Most of the time.

Every once in a while I'd catch her looking at me again.  And I'd see a little flush in her cheeks like she was thinking something she shouldn't be.  Or should I say, remembering something that shouldn't have happened.

But that was as far as it went. 

Until the other night.

~*~

There should be a rule.  Jackie and I can't be alone together watching TV.  Must be the air in the Formans basement.  Makes a person do crazy things.

At that moment it was telling me to throw her down on the couch and unbutton her shirt with my teeth.

Thought I was passed that.

Turns out neither of us were, 'cause two seconds later I'm sticking my tongue down her throat and she was showing me how to most efficiently undo my belt.

It's kind of all a blur after that.

~*~

She says it's over between her and Kelso.

More importantly she says it while she's sitting on the washing machine, skirt hiked up around her waist.

Not like that matters.

Do I believe it will last?  Not for a second.  In the past year they've broken up and gotten back together more times than I can count.

Only difference between this time and the last hundred is me.

Screwing his girlfriend.

Very well, I might add.

~*~

So Jackie's dad is going to jail.

That's rough.  I know, I've been there.

You should have seen how upset she was; on the verge of tears when she ran into the basement.  And just like always, she came right to me.

This is the point where I should have played it cool.  Pretended like I couldn't stand to be that close to her.

But I didn't.

Like an automatic response, habitual from weeks of practice;  Jackie walks into a room and I need to touch her.  Then, when she's in my arms, I kiss her.

You know, like always.

Except for the part where I forgot every one else was in the room.

~*~

Turns out I was the one who got us busted.

Who would have thought?

Probably would have gotten away with it if it were just a slip of the tongue.  Had to kiss her though.  

Couldn't have been private.  Had to be out in the open.  In front of all our friends.

And they still can't put two and two together.

They think it's new and weird.

They'll never understand us because they don't know the truth.

That what was wrong might have just turned out to be right.

_The End._


	5. Notes and a surprise

Not really another chapter, sorry.  Me and FF.net aren't getting along at present and I needed a way to get the rest of the chapters to show up.

But, since I have you here…how about a sneak peak at what's next?  Since I'm in love with Jackie cheating on Kelso stories, I want to do another.  A What If? set during the summer between Season 4 and 5.  

What would have happened if Jackie never wrote that letter and broke up with Kelso?

**That Long Hot Summer**

Prologue 

The first rays of sun filtered through her bedroom curtains, giving the room a rosy pink glow.  Clothing and blankets littered the floor, discarded during the hot summer night.  A morning breeze, welcomed after the burning heat of the day, cooled her exposed skin.  

She glanced at the clock; five-thirty in the morning, soon the spell would be broken.

What started out as innocent, turned flirtatious, then the flirtation changed to lust.  And once given into, the lust consumed them, changed them so there was no going back.  Waking the sleeping figure beside her would end the fiction she had been living.  They had an agreement, it had to be over. 

They spent the last three days alone, sheltered from the world.  With a pretence of covering for their friend, they made every excuse to leave the confines of the basement sanctuary.  Trips to the mall were frequent, but no purchases brought home.  Countless movies had been attended, but if questioned, neither would have known the endings.

And three nights had been spent in her room, together; wrapped in a cocoon of post-orgasmic bliss.  In the night they could shut out the reality of the situation, pretend it was just the two of them.  Looks and touches forbidden in the harsh light of day were common place.  They gave completely, no words or promises.  By silent agreement the nights remaining were never mentioned.  There were no time limits when the sun went down.

But it wouldn't change the inevitable.

Michael would be home in six hours, and she still hadn't told him the truth.  

Three months ago she would have been waiting at the end of the driveway, ready to throw herself into his arms.  Two months ago she would have sauntered up and waited for his apology before taking him back.  Four weeks ago she might have shown up, but only to tell him exactly what she thought of him.  Last week she didn't even take the call that told her he was coming back.  

And this morning, with six hours left; all she wanted was one more night.


End file.
